1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job performing control system, a job performing system and a job performing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times attention has been given to usage environments, typified by cloud services, in which web application functions or external server side application functions are provided as a service. For example, for a print service using a cloud, by sending and storing a print job to a server on the cloud, the print job can be performed by any image forming apparatuses at any place that is capable of accessing the server. With this, a user can perform a print job with an outside image forming apparatus by sending data to be printed by an e-mail or uploading the data by a web site to the server, for example.
On the other hand, as one method of printing using image forming apparatuses, device designated printing is known. In the device designated printing, a job (print job) is input with designating an image forming apparatus to print the job in a print driver. The designated image forming apparatus instantly prints the job when the job is input. Thus, this method is convenient for a user who is in a hurry.
Further, as another one of the methods of printing using the image forming apparatuses, on-demand printing is known. In the on-demand printing, a user can obtain a job list of jobs stored in a print server by logging-in an image forming apparatus, and then, the job selected from the job list is printed by the image forming apparatus. As the image forming apparatus prints the job after the user logs-in the image forming apparatus in the on-demand printing, the on-demand printing has a security higher than that of the device designated printing because the user can be prevented from leaving the printed document that causes leakage of the content to a third person.
However, the on-demand printing is inferior to the device designated printing with respect to simply and immediately performing the job because the user has to select a job to be performed after logging-in the image forming apparatus in the on-demand printing. As such, there are different advantages for the methods of printing. As both methods have different advantages, users wish to use an appropriate one based on the situation, the place or the like to perform a job.
However, conventionally, in the on-demand printing, there is a problem in that only a place or a device previously designated by a management tool or the like can be designated as a place or a device to print when a job is input using an e-mail. Further, although cases of using devices other than the devices normally used by users such as the print service using the cloud as described above are increasing, in such cases, the device designated printing may not be used.
Here, Patent Document 1 discloses a data output system by which a user can easily request printing of an attached file of an e-mail received by a mobile phone, for example.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, methods such as the device designated printing or the like cannot be selected so that the above problems cannot be solved.
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4,042,321